Flower Fate
by Murahime
Summary: Sakura terpaksa menikah dengan musuh seumur hidupnya, Sasuke. Sasuke menikahinya agar bisa menyakiti Sakura, sedangkan Sakura bermaksud agar balas dendamnya lebih mudah. Bisakah cinta masuk untuk mengakhiri permusuhan mereka? /DLDR/Kingdom/AU/RnR please :)
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana. Semua orang berlarian dengan wajah panik dan tegang. Para wanita berlari menuju ke ruangan terdalam, sedangkan para pria berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Anak-anak tak mau menghentikan tangisnya menambah ketegangan suasana.

 _'DMMMMM!!!'_

 _'DMMMMM!!!'_

 _'DMMMMM!!!'_

Para wanita yang sedang bersembunyi dalam sebuah ruangan sontak berteriak. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Anak-anak memeluk ibu mereka dengan erat sembari menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Seorang gadis juga memeluk ibunya dengan ketakutan. Diremasnya pakaian ibunya dengan kuat. Air mata meleleh di wajahnya yang cantik. Bahkan ia tidak memedulikan penampilannya saat ini.

" _Okaa-sama_ , aku takut."

Gadis itu bersuara. Ibunya berusaha menenangkannya meski dirinya pun dalam keadaan yang sama.

" _Okaa-sama_ , _otou-sama_ dan _onii-sama_ … apa baik-baik saja?" ia kembali bersuara.

"Tenanglah, kita harus yakin mereka semua baik-baik saja," jawab ibunya dengan mencium kepala anak gadisnya.

Gadis itu melihat seorang wanita yang sedang memeluk anak laki-lakinya. Anak laki-laki yang berusia 5 tahun itu terdiam. Ia tidak ikut menangis seperti yang anak lainnya. Yang ia lakukan justru menenangkan ibunya, seakan ia sadar bahwa di situasi seperti ini menangis hanya akan menambah kalut ibunya.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita itu memiliki penampilan yang sangat mencolok, sama seperti dirinya dan ibunya. Pakaian dan perhiasannya pun lebih mewah daripada wanita-wanita yang sedang bersamanya dalam ruangan ini.

 _"Onee-sama,"_ panggilnya.

Wanita itu menoleh, "Sakura."

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu lantas memeluknya.

Kecemasan dan ketakutan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga salah seorang pria dengan pakaian prajurit masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Yang Mulia Ratu!" panggilnya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu maju menghampiri prajurit itu.

"Raja dan pangeran…"

Ibunya menghela napas. Ia seakan sudah mengerti apa kabar yang akan dibawa oleh prajuritnya.

"Katakan!"

"Mohon maafkan saya, Ratu," prajurit itu berlutut dengan kepala menunduk. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergumam. Ia tidak sanggup untuk memberikan kebenarannya.

"Anda boleh memenggal kepala saya, Ratu, tapi saya benar-benar harus memberitahukannya," ucapnya dengan gemetar.

"Raja dan pangeran… mereka telah gugur dalam pertempuran."

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar, ibunya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Begitu juga dengan kakak iparnya. Prajurit itu menahan air matanya, wajahnya tidak mampu diangkatnya.

Sakura histeris. Ia terus menyangkal hal ini. Digoyangkan tubuh ibu dan kakak iparnya yang telah lemas. Ibu dan kakak iparnya tidak bergerak, bahkan mereka menangis dalam diam.

"Prajurit, katakan bahwa ini semua bohong. Katakan ini semua tidak benar. Aku akan benar-benar menghukummu. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang _otou-sama_ dan _onii-sama,_ " teriaknya.

"Sakura, sudahlah."

Sakura menoleh. Ibu dan kakak iparnya sudah berdiri dengan keponakannya di sampingnya. Di tangan mereka ada sebuah botol kecil yang ia ketahui sebagai racun.

" _Okaa-sama, onee-sama,_ apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami akan mengakhiri hidup kami. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup ketika suami sudah tiada. Akan lebih baik seperti ini daripada dijadikan pelayan di kerajaan sendiri. Kami yakin pasti mereka akan datang dan kita semua akan dijadikan tahanan," jelas ibunya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan. Kumohon hentikan. Kita semua harus bisa melawan mereka. Kita masih punya harga diri untuk melawan mereka."

"Melawan bagaimana, Sakura? Apa kau pikir akan berhasil? Kami melakukannya justru karena melindungi harga diri kami," ucap kakak iparnya.

Sakura beralih kepada keponakannya.

"Yukio, katakan bahwa semua ini tidak benar. Kau laki-laki, apa kau juga akan ikut meminum racum itu? Kumohon pikirkanlah. Kau harapan bagi kita semua. Kau bisa kembali merebut tahta ini. Jangan lakukan, Yukio. Kumohon."

"Lalu aku harus apa, _Oba-sama_? Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu. Setelah ini aku pasti akan dijadikan bawahan mereka dan harga diriku akan diinjak. Aku tidak mau."

Sakura terdiam. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membujuk mereka. Ibu, kakak ipar, dan Yukio melakukannya demi harga diri mereka. Ia kemudian menghampiri ibunya.

" _Okaa-sama,_ apa masih tersisa satu botol untukku?"

Ibunya sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menyerah.

"Aku juga tidak ingin harga diriku diinjak dan dijadikan sebagai tahanan."

Ibunya mengusap kepalanya. Ia menerima satu botol kecil yang sama di tangannya. Digenggamnya botol itu, bahkan ia masih ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Semua wanita ada disini!"

Mereka terkejut melihat satu prajurit asing di ambang pintu. Ketakutan kembali melanda mereka. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri, tapi ruangan sudah dikepung.

"Tidak!"

Sakura menoleh. Ia terbelalak. Ibu dan kakak iparnya sudah meminum racunnya dan tergeletak, begitu juga Yukio. Sakura meremas pakaiannya. Ia memandangi botol racun itu. Hatinya ragu.

"Tangkap mereka!"

Sakura kembali terkejut. Botol racunnya terlempar. Ia berusaha mengambil botolnya. Sayang, usahanya kalah cepat dengan prajurit musuh yang menangkapnya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan tangkap aku. Aku ingin mati saja. Kumohon jangan bawa aku. Biarkan aku menyusul mereka."

Sakura memberontak. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tubuhnya diseret paksa menjauh dari ruangan. Ia bersikeras bertahan, tapi kekuatannya tidam sebanding dengan prajurit itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendamku. Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Singkirkan tangan busukmu dariku!"

Sakura terus meronta tanpa henti. Penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan, sudah tidak lagi terlihat sebagai seorang bangsawan. Keanggunan sebagai seorang putri kerajaan sudah hilang. Ia bukan lagi putri raja saat ini.

Sakura berteriak dan menangis. Jasad ibu, kakak ipar, dan Yukio sudah menjauh. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan jatuh terseok. Di saat seperti ini, ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan pedang di tangannya yang penuh darah. Ia melihat dengan sayup-sayup pemuda itu mendekatinya kemudian matanya terpejam. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Sebelum sempat kehilangan kesadarannya, ia bisa melihat wajah itu.

Sakura akan mengingat wajah itu selamanya dan yang ia tidak tahu, bahwa wajah itu akan membawanya pada takdirnya.

*

Hai, aku author newbie disini. Ini cerita pertama dengan pair favoritku, SasuSaku ehehe. Mohon _read and review_ -nya ya. _Onegaishimasu._


	2. Chapter 1

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _A Fanfiction_

 _Title : Flower Fate_

 _by Murahime_

 _Main Characters : Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Chapter 1_

 _DLDR_

 _Happy Reading^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Mereka sedang asyik berinteraksi di hamparan hijau yang luas. Mereka tidak sendiri, ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang seragam sedang mengawasi. Orang-orang itu berdiri dengan tegap dan tenang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hei, kembalikan punyaku!"

Sang gadis berteriak.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar!" balas anak laki-laki itu sambil berlari menjauh.

"Hei, kau mau bawa kemana? Cepat kembalikan!"

Anak laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Uh, dasar menyebalkan. Awas saja jika sampai hilang, aku tidak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi."

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya orang yang memanggilnya sambil menahan tawa.

Sakura merengut, " _Onee-sama_ , lihatlah anakmu itu. Dia membawa lari hiasan kepalaku."

Wanita itu melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang bermain dengan hiasan kepala wanita di tangannya.

"Yukio pasti akan mengembalikannya," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika hilang? _Onee-sama_ , itu hadiah dari Gaara- _kun_."

"Tidak akan hilang, tenang saja. Yukio tahu bagaimana cara menjaga barang milik orang lain."

Sakura yang masih kesal akhirnya menyerah. Ia duduk mengikuti Hana, kakak iparnya, yang juga telah duduk di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang terlihat senang. Ia pikir kakak iparnya sedang senang melihat Yukio, tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah. Kakak iparnya lebih sering memandangi cincin yang menghiasi jari manis tangan kanannya.

" _Onee-sama_ , apa ada kabar baik?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kakak iparnya mengangguk.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sasori- _kun_ sebentar lagi akan pulang. Dia pulang membawa kemenangan untuk Konoha," balas Hana memberikan senyum sumringah.

Sakura mau tak mau turut bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Kakaknya akan pulang, apalagi dengan membawa bendera kemenangan untuk negerinya, Konoha. Tak lama lagi pasti akan terdengar sorak-sorak yang mengelukan nama kakaknya. Ah, ia jadi tidak sabar. Rasa rindunya akan segera terbalas.

oOo

Sakura berlarian di lorong istana. Beberapa pelayan memperingatkannya untuk berjalan kaki saja. Sakura tidak peduli. Ia sedang sangat ingin sampai ke suatu tempat dengan cepat. Kimononya yang panjang menyentuh lantai ia angkat sampai batas mata kaki.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Napasnya terengah. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya sejenak. Digesernya pintu di depannya kemudian masuk ke ruangan.

" _Onii-sama!_ "

Orang itu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sakura? Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu, apa tidak boleh?"

Sakura menghampiri kakaknya. Ia tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya. Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya, sepertinya orang-orang itu pejabat istana.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memberi isyarat agar orang-orang itu pergi dan akan bicara lagi nanti. Sebenarnya ia sedang membicarakan hal penting mengenai urusan pemerintahan kerajaan, tapi kedatangan Sakura membuatnya harus menghentikannya. Ia sudah tahu, Sakura tidak akan mau mengalah.

"Duduklah!" perintah Sasori.

Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu untuk menemuiku?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan keras, "Jika sekarang, maka harus sekarang."

Sasori mendesah keras. Adik kesayangannya masih saja belum berubah.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura, bahkan sudah bertunangan. Ubahlah sedikit sikap keras kepalamu," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Mau aku sudah bertunangan atau menikah, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku bertemu dengan _onii-sama_."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Gaara mau bertunangan denganmu."

"Karena aku ini cantik dan Gaara- _kun_ mencintaiku."

"Dia tidak tahu saja bagaimana mengerikannya adikku ini."

Sakura melotot. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan kakaknya baru saja. Mengerikan? Apanya yang mengerikan?

"Apa kau menganggapku monster?"

Sasori menggeleng, "Kau sendiri yang bilang. Apa kau tidak lihat wajahmu yang mengerikan itu? Bercerminlah!"

"Apa?" Sakura sontak berdiri menuju cermin yang menggantung di dinding. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Sasori tertawa. Ia berhasil menggoda adiknya. Wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal dan malu. Ia menjauh dari cermin, menutupi wajahnya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan Sasori.

Sasori semakin kencang tertawa. Ini benar-benar lucu. Menggoda adiknya memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Bahkan tak jarang ulahnya membuat Sakura menangis. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih suka melakukannya karena tingkah Sakura yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"Sakura, Sakura, jika masih seperti itu terus, aku akan terus menggodamu bahkan di depan suamimu pun," ucapnya yang berusaha menahan tawa.

oOo

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Ia mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk. Berikutnya terdengar bunyi pintu yang digeser. Ia melihat siapa yang datang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku sudah membuatkan mochi untukmu."

"Letakkan saja."

Orang itu menurut dan meletakkan nampan berisi mochi di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya mendekat pada Sakura.

"Aku kesal dengan _onii-sama_ ," jawa Sakura dengan kesal.

"Apa dia menggodamu lagi?"

"Kau sudah tahu mengapa bertanya padaku," Sakura semakin kesal.

Hana tertawa kecil. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah bertunangan, tak lama lagi pasti akan menikah. Tapi masih seperti anak kecil."

"Kalian berdua memang sama saja. Pantas saja kalian menikah."

Sakura kehilangan _mood_ -nya. Tadinya ia ingin berbicara dengan kakak iparnya, berharap perasaannya akan membaik. Namun, Hana ternyata sama saja. Ucapannya juga sama dengan yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Sakura semakin bertambah kesal.

Ia memutuskan berbaring di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya ditutupi selimut sampai ujung kepala. Hana yang masih berada di kamarnya dibiarkan. Ia sudah tidak ingin bicara apapun.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Diam.

"Apa kau marah?"

Masih diam.

"Apa yang salah? Aku sudah membuatkan mochi, bukan? Ayo bangun dan makanlah!"

Sakura tetap diam.

Hana menghela napas dan membuangnya dengan keras. Ia berusaha membujuk Sakura tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia yakin Sakura mendengarnya.

"Sakura, tolong hentikan sikap kekanakanmu. Kau sudah dewasa, sayang."

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Sakura yang masih berada dalam posisinya.

Hana terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura bertambah marah seperti ini. Ia menyentuh Sakura tapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar.

"Pergi sana, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!"

"Sakura, hentikan! Ingat kau sudah dewa-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Hana menjauh. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi membujuk Sakura. Sakura sedang sangat marah. Satu-satunya solusi adalah membiarkannya ia sendiri. Sudah biasa Sakura bersikap seperti ini, dan jika didiamkan pasti akan membaik dengan sendirinya.

Hana menatap kue mochi buatannya dengan sedih. Ia sudah membuatnya dengan harapan Sakura akan membaik. Ia membuatnya pun karena diminta oleh Sakura. Dengan perasaan sedih ia keluar dari kamar Sakura. Ada rasa bersalah menyelinap dalam hatinya. Hana tidak tahu, di dalam kamar Sakura menangis sesenggukan.

"Maaf."

oOo

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Belakangan terdengar pergerakan yang mencurigakan."

"Apa datangnya dari musuh?"

"Aku tidak yakin karena masih samar."

"Tenang saja, pasti hanya pergerakan dari kelompok kecil yang tidak merasa puas."

"Tidak, kupikir kita tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan ini."

"Bukankah kau bilang masih belum jelas?"

"Iya, tapi kekuatan mereka tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Waspada saja akan hal ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku menyuruh mereka memperkuat pertahanan dan keamanan diperketat, terutama untuk melindungi para wanita. Kalian semua boleh pergi."

Mereka mengangguk, kemudian keluar ruangan secara diam-diam. Hari sudah semakin larut. Semua penghuni istana pasti sudah tidur, kecuali prajurit yang bertugas menjaga keamanan tentu saja. Namun, mereka memilih untuk berjalan mengendap sambil menutupi identitasnya.

oOo

Sasori masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat Hana sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Yukio juga berada di sampingnya. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan mengganti dengan kimono tidur. Dituangkan segelas air untuk diminumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Terbersit perasaan khawatir terhadap Sakura. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura membisu. Sakura akan bicara seperlunya saja, misalnya seperti memerintah. Tidak terdengar lagi ocehan cerewet dari adiknya. Ayah, ibu, dan Hana mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia baru kali ini memikirkannya. Pekerjaannya di istana sangatlah banyak. Ini juga karena posisinya sebagai pangeran mahkota.

"Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar."

Sasori hendak berdiri, tapi seseorang mengurungkan niatnya.

" _Otou-sama._ "

Sasori membalikkan badan. Yukio sudah terduduk di ranjangnya. Matanya menatap dengan menahan kantuk padanya.

"Yukio, mengapa kau terbangun?"

"Aku merasakan ada _otou-sama_ disini. Jadi aku bangun."

Sasori duduk lagi, kali ini di dekat Yukio.

" _Otou-sama_ , kau mau kemana tadi?"

" _Otou-sama_ ingin menemui bibimu sebentar."

" _Oba-sama_ masih tidak mau bicara."

"Maka dari itu, _otou-sama_ perlu bicara dengan bibimu."

"Besok saja, pasti _oba-sama_ sudah sangat nyenyak sekarang."

Sasori menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia lupa bahwa ini sudah sangat larut. Jika ia berusaha mengajaknya bicara, pasti Sakura akan mengamuk. Tidak, lebih baik besok saja. Akan sangat merepotkan menenangkan amukan Sakura di pagi buta. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur seharian mengingat ia belum tidur sama sekali.

" _Otou-sama_ , tidurlah," pinta Yukio yang sudah sangat mengantuk. Yukio menguap kemudian kembali tidur.

Sasori ikut menguap. Matanya semakin memberat. Ya sudahlah, masih ada waktu lain besok. Sekarang ia harus beristirahat. Ia naik ke ranjangnya dan memosisikan diri di samping Yukio. Ia mulai berbaring dan menarik selimut. Matanya melirik sebentar pada Hana, kemudian terpejam.

oOo

Sakura duduk di ranjangnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Matanya memandangi objek di depannya secara terus menerus. Selembar kertas penuh dengan tinta itu kusut pada bagian pinggirnya.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Ia takut dan cemas. Tadi saat ia bangun ingin mengambil air minum, terdengar suara dari arah jendela kamarnya. Ia memeriksanya, tapi tidak ada seseorang. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sepucuk surat ini. Ia yang penasaran lalu membacanya. Setelah membacanya, inilah yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar. Pasti hanya ulah orang jahil atau salah kirim."

Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, usahanya tidak berhasil. Kalimat yang tertulis pada surat itu membuatnya terus memikirkannya.

" _Bersiaplah, aku akan datang sebentar lagi. Saat aku datang, akan kupastikan kau ikut denganku, tidak peduli kau setuju ataupun tidak."_

.

.

.

TBC

oOo

 **Hello, aku balik lagi. Kali ini bawa** _ **chapter**_ **1 ya. Disini udah pada bisa membayangkan kan gimana karakter Sakura di cerita ini? Hihi. Sebenarnya aku bingung judul yang bener itu Flower Fate apa Fate Flower karena aku ngga lancar bahasa Inggris. Tapi aku pilih Flower Fate karena maksudnya "takdirnya sang bunga" yang pasti udah bisa nebak siapa "sang bunga" itu.**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Liliana95, , Shinaciku, savanass, Stevy.J.E, Nakochann**

 **Makasih banyak ya kalian udah mau review dan kasih semangat. Makasih juga yang udah mau baca fanfic aku yang underrated kaya gini. Huhu terharu deh. Insya Allah aku bakal** _ **update**_ **seminggu sekali. Mohon ditunggu ya. Oh iya, jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **ya kalo udah baca. Kalo mau ngasih kritik dan saran boleh banget biar ke depannya bisa buat cerita yang bagus. Mohon dukungannya ya.**

 **Salam dari Murachan^^**


	3. Chapter 2

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Title : Flower Fate_

 _Main Characters : Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Murahime_

 _Chapter 2_

 _DLDR_

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

Haruno Kizashi, Mebuki, Sasori, Hana, dan Yukio sedang menikmati sarapannya. Di meja makan tersebut, tersisa satu tempat kosong. Satu anggota keluarga kerajaan tidak hadir. Seharusnya anggota keluarga kerajaan menikmati sarapan bersama jika sedang berada di istana. Itulah etika di kerajaan Konoha.

"Masih belum datang?" sang kepala keluarga sekaligus raja Konoha bersuara.

Hana meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memanggilnya, _otou-sama,_ tapi tidak ada jawaban."

Mebuki menatap khawatir pada tempat kosong itu. Keadaan Sakura masih belum membaik. Waktu itu Sakura menjadi pendiam, tapi masih mau menyarap dengan keluarganya. Namun, belakangan Sakura jadi jarang terlihat.

Sasori merasakan ada yang salah dengan adiknya. Ini sudah bukan lagi karena kemarahan Sakura. Sakura yang sekarang menjadi lebih murung. Sering ia lihat adiknya sedang melamun, ketika diajak bicara tidak fokus, dan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Nanti biar aku bawakan sarapan ke kamarnya," ucap Mebuki kemudian.

"Tidak, _okaa-sama_ , biar aku saja. Aku akan bicara juga dengannya," cegah Sasori.

Yukio mendengar obrolan orang dewasa itu dengan tenang. Ia tetap tenang dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan orang dewasa. Meskipun pikirannya sudah lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya, ia hanyalah seorang anak berumur 5 tahun.

Yukio sudah menghabiskan nasinya. Ia bermaksud ingin meminta tolong kepada ibunya untuk menambah nasi ketika dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang berjalan.

" _Oba-sama._ "

Semua yang berada di meja makan menoleh. Mereka melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan. Yukio bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berlari menghampiri Sakura.

" _Oba-sama_."

Sakura tersadar. Ia tadinya sedang melamun. Ia merasakan pakaiannya ditarik. Tangan kecil Yukio menarik pakaiannya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

" _Oba-sama_ ," panggil Yukio untuk ke sekian kali.

"Ada apa, Yukio?"

Yukio melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian Sakura. "Aku terus memanggilmu tapi kau tidak dengar."

"Ah, maaf," Sakura menunduk.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

" _Oba-sama_ ingin pergi kemana?"

Sakura tergagap. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

" _Oba-sama_ mau ke ruang makan," jawab Sakura asal.

Yukio berjalan dan kini berada di hadapan Sakura untuk menghalangi jalannya. "Ruang makan ada di sana. Ayo," Yukio menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tidak, Yukio," ucap Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Ayolah, keluarga kita sudah menunggu."

Sakura tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Cengkeraman tangan Yukio begitu kuat. Tidak, tangannyalah yang begitu lemah. Ia sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ingin makan, makanya tubuhnya sangat lemas. Untung saja dirinya tidak sakit, setidaknya tidak terlihat sakit.

"Ayo, _oba-sama_ , sekarang duduk dan makan sarapannya."

Sakura berdiri mematung, sedangkan Yukio sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan melanjutkan makannya yang masih belum puas.

Sakura gugup. Ia tidak siap dengan situasi ini. Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan keluarganya. Sudah berhari-hari ia mengurung diri, berusaha menjauh dari keluarganya, dan sekarang ia harus ada di hadapan mereka. Ingin rasanya kembali saja ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, duduklah sayang."

Itu suara ibunya. Ia begitu merindukan suara ibunya. Pelan-pelan ia duduk, menuruti ibunya. Ibunya mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Sakura memandangi semua makanan yang ada di meja, ternyata ada makanan kesukaannya.

"Ayo makanlah, ini makanan kesukaanmu, kan?" ucap Mebuki seraya berusaha menyuapkan makanannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura diam. Ia tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Makanan itu berada tepat di depan mulutnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin melewatkan makanan kesukaannya. Namun, nafsu makannya belum membaik. Perutnya juga tidak ingin diisi makanan.

"Sakura, makanlah. Ibu mohon kali ini kau harus menghabiskan makanannya."

Mebuki kembali menyodorkan makanannya. Sakura masih diam. Ia tidak ingin makan. Ia tidak nafsu makan.

" _Oba-sama_ , makanlah. Apa kau tidak malu denganku?" Yukio berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

Hana memperingatkan Yukio untuk makan dengan benar. Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti maksud dari keponakannya.

" _Oba-sama_ tidak tahu ma-"

"Yukio, telan makananmu dulu baru bicara," tegur Hana dengan suara pelan.

Yukio segera menelan makanannya. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai.

" _Oba-sama_ benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Aku saja makan sendiri, tapi _oba-sama_ yang sudah besar disuapi oleh _obaa-sama_."

Sakura mendadak kesal. Keponakannya itu suka sekali bicara sembarangan, dan menyakitkan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah percaya jika Yukio masih berumur 5 tahun. Ia tidak tahu dari siapa Yukio mewarisi sifat itu, atau darimana Yukio belajar untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas.

"Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri. Makan saja belum benar sudah berani menasihati orang lain."

Sakura mengambil mangkok dan sumpit dari tangan ibunya. Ia memakan makanannya dengan kesal. Mebuki senang melihat Sakura mau makan. Sasori dan Hana terdiam.

Karena kesal, Sakura tidak sadar jika dia makan dengan sangat lahap dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Kizashi mengambil lagi makanannya. Ia begitu bahagia dan merasa tenang melihat Sakura sudah mau kembali makan dengan benar.

oOo

Seorang pria sedang duduk di ruangannya. Ia tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa orang duduk mengelilingi meja di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mengawasinya selama beberapa hari ini."

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Mereka memperketat keamanan dan penjagaan. Sepertinya pergerakan kita sudah diketahui."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku juga sudah menemukan jalan rahasia menuju istana, tapi baru kutemukan sampai setengah jalan."

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan keadaan di dalam istana?"

"Lancar. Mata-mata kita melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Aku senang dengan kerja kalian."

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Entahlah, tunggu saja. Aku akan memberikan kejutan kepada mereka."

Anggukan kepala menjadi tanggapan. Pria itu meminum minumannya. Gelas di tangannya ia mainkan sehingga membuat cairan di dalamnya bergoyang. Bibir pria itu menyeringai.

oOo

Sakura terduduk di ranjangnya. Tangannya memegang selembar kertas. Malam ini ia kembali menerima sebuah surat. Surat tanpa nama pengirim dan penerima. Namun, ia tahu bahwa surat itu ditujukan untuknya karena surat itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

Sakura mengambil sebuah kotak. Di dalamnya terdapat kumpulan surat yang ia dapatkan setiap 3 malam sekali. Ia membuka semua surat itu dan membacanya lagi.

"Lambang kipas ini, maksudnya apa dan siapa?"

Lambang kipas yang selalu ada dalam suratnya berhasil membuat pikirannya buyar. Ia selalu memikirkan siapa yang mengirimnya dan apa maksudnya. Ia cemas karena sepertinya ia akan dijadikan sasaran. Maka dari itu ia selalu mengurung diri.

Ia turun dari ranjangnya. Jendela kamarnya dibuka. Bulan sedang bersinar terang malam ini. Ia memandangi bulan yang membesar di pandangannya. Sakura berusaha mencari jawabannya sendiri. Tapi tidak pernah bisa. Bahkan orang yang selalu membawa surat ini padanya tidak pernah ia lihat rupanya.

Sakura mendesah keras. Angin malam menusuk kulitnya. Ia yang tidak tahan dengan dinginnya malam segera menutup jendelanya.

 _DUK_.

Ia berhenti. Sebuah suara yang cukup keras baru saja terdengar. Sakura yakin berasal dari luar.

"Siapa di sana?" Sakura membuka kembali jendelanya. Ia menatap sekeliling.

"Tidak ada siapapun." Sakura kembali menutup jendelanya.

 _TOK TOK_.

Sekarang suara jendela yang terketuk. Sakura menoleh. Siapa yang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Ia akan membuka jendelanya untuk yang terakhir. Setelah ini ia tidak akan mengacuhkannya.

"WHAAAAAA!"

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura terjatuh dan menutup wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar ketakutan. Bibirnya bergumam memanggil ibunya.

"Hahahahahaha."

Sakura tidak mengerti. Mengapa ada suara orang tertawa. Orang itu berasal dari luar kamarnya. Ia menyingkarkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya, kemudian berdiri. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

Sakura telah berdiri di dekat jendela. Orang itu masih tertawa sampai menundukkan badannya. Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Orang itu menghentikan tawanya, walaupun masih tersisa sedikit. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Sakura terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang di hadapannya.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

TBC

oOo

 **Hai, hai, balik lagi nih. Makasih ya yang udah mau nunggu *eh emang ada yg nunggu?*. Siapa yang dateng nemuin Sakura malem-malem? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya ya hehe.**

 **Makasih banyak untuk review kalian ya. Boleh banget kalo mau kritik dan saran. PM juga boleh hehe. Eh iya, makasih juga yang udah favoritin fanfic abal-abal aku. Sungguh aku terharu huhu. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya.**

 **Salam dari Murachan** ~


	4. Chapter 3

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _A Fanfiction_

 _Title : Flower Fate_

 _by Murahime_

 _Main Characters : Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Chapter_ _3_

 _DLDR_

 _RnR, please!_

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau?"

Orang itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau datang larut malam begini?"

Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang di hadapannya. Dia sudah tidak waras. Untung saja ia belum tidur.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Sakura, setidaknya izinkan aku masuk dulu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku kedinginan di luar sini?"

Sakura memperhatikannya. Dia benar, tubuhnya sedang menggigil di balik pakaian kebesarannya. Ia tidak tega melihatnya. Lantas, ia mengizinkan orang itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan diam dan hati-hati.

Ia telah berhasil masuk ke kamar Sakura. Dengan segera ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dekat api lilin. Malam ini sangat dingin. Pantas saja karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Ia masih berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya lewat tangannya. Sakura sedang keluar kamar, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Jika kamar Sakura terang sedikit saja, akan terlhat bibirnya yang memucat. Sebuah kesalahan baginya tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal ketika memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Gaara- _kun_ , minumlah."

Gaara yang masih meletakkan tangannya di dekat api melihat sebuah minuman disodorkan kepadanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Susu jahe dengan sedikit kunyit. Ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Gaara menerima segelas susu itu. Ia meminumnya dengan perlahan. Minuman itu masih panas untuk diterima lidahnya. Jika diminum sekali teguk, bisa-bisa lidahnya melepuh.

Sakura naik ke ranjangnya. Atas ranjangnya masih berantakan ternyata. Surat-surat yang tadi dibacanya belum dibereskan. Ia melipat semua surat itu dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Haaaahhhh."

Sakura menoleh. Gaara sepertinya sudah menghabiskan minumannya. Kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Minumannya sangat enak, terima kasih. Tapi aku yakin ini bukan buatanmu," ejek Gaara meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, tidak mungkin aku menyuruh pelayan membuatkannya. Mereka sedang tidur."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau seorang putri manja yang tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Gaara adalah benar, tapi soal susu jahe itu ia benar-benar membuatnya sendiri. Ini sudah malam, rasa kantuknya sudah datang. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Gaara.

Sakura akan berbaring ketika teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, Gaara- _kun_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Konoha?"

Gaara menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam lengan pakaiannya yang lebar.

"Aku dipanggil kakakmu untuk datang," jawab Gaara yang sudah semakin membaik.

" _Onii-sama_? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Gaara mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Katanya ada hal penting yang harus segera dibicarakan."

Sakura turun dari ranjangnya. Ia beralih untuk duduk di dekat Gaara. Wajahnya mendekat hingga Gaara berusaha mundur sedikit.

"Katakan," ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Heran, bukankah tadi matanya sudah mengantuk.

Gaara terdiam.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia masih di posisi yang sama.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sakura yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban semakin mendekat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini membuat Gaara tidak nyaman.

"Umm… Sakura."

Gaara merasakan napasnya memburu. Sungguh, ini jarak yang sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat. Apakah Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dia bisa mengundang bahaya.

"Sakura, mungkin… Sasori ingin membicarakan pernikahan kita."

Wajah Sakura terlihat lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura semakin mendekat, "Gaara- _kun_ , benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Gaara semakin merasakan sinyal yang lebih berbahaya. Tidak, jika ia tidak mencegahnya, lonceng bahaya akan segera berbunyi.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan menjamin setelah ini kita akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura bingung apa yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Sakura," Gaara berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Jika kau tidak segera menyingkir, jangan salahkan aku apa yang akan kulakukan padamu dan apa yang nanti akan terjadi."

Sakura masih belum mengerti. Apa yang dibicarakan Gaara. Tadinya dia bilang tentang pernikahan, tapi sekarang malah berbelit-belit.

Gaara frustrasi. Ia berusaha berbicara dengan kalimat yang halus dan sederhana agar Sakura tidak tersinggung, tapi masih belum mengerti. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ia harus keluar dari situasi ini sekarang juga. Gaara tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia mencintai gadis bodoh dan manja di depannya.

"Ergh," Gaara menggeram. Ia memegang erat lengan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah menguji kesabaranku. Ini yang terakhir, segera menyingkir atau…" Gaara menyeringai.

"Atau?"

"Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu sekarang dan tidak akan menunggu sampai malam pernikahan."

Sakura melepaskan diri. Ia menjauh dan naik ke ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah menunduk.

Gaara berdiri. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan juga, hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau penyebabnya, Sakura. Apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar dengan yang kau lakukan? Aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu tapi kau tidak mengerti juga," Gaara menjadi kesal karenanya. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sakura. Jika ia makin lama di sini, entahlah. Mungkin saja ia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya.

" _Kuso_!" umpatnya begitu menutup pintu kamar Sakura dari luar.

Sakura masih terbaring nyaman di kasurnya. Tubuhnya ditutupi penuh dengan selimut tebalnya. Hari sudah pagi, siang mungkin. Sudah beberapa kali pelayan membangunkannya. Namun, ia tidak kunjung bangun juga.

Ia masih kepikiran soal semalam. Gaara yang datang secara mendadak. Gaara yang berada dalam kamarnya. Lalu, kejadian itu. Oh tidak, wajahnya memanas sekarang. Gaara membicarakan hal yang omong kosong. Namun, apakah yang diucapkan Gaara semalam itu benar?

Maksudnya soal pernikahan, bukan hal yang lain.

' _Okaa-sama_ , bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak,' jeritnya dalam hati.

oOo

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat, Gaara."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, minum dulu tehnya."

Gaara menurut. Ia mengambil secangkir teh di depannya. Wangi teh itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Ini karena ulah adikmu, Sasori."

"Sakura?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Jujur saja, ia masih kepikiran dengan hal semalam. Bahkan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Wajah Sakura masih terus menghantuinya. Napas Sakura yang dapat ia rasakan hembusannya, dan wangi tubuh Sakura. Arghh sial, ia bisa gila karenanya.

Sasori heran dengan tingkah Gaara. Gaara terlihat sangat menderita. Yah, setidaknya begitu yang ia lihat.

"Gaara, apa yang dilakukan adikku?" tanya Sasori menyadarkan Gaara.

Gaara meminum kembali tehnya. Ia butuh menenangkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu agar dapat bercerita dengan jelas.

"Semalam aku…"

Gaara menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Ia ceritakan dari awal kedatangannya sampai hal yang benar-benar di luar dugaan terjadi. Semuanya ia ceritakan dengan jelas, tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Sasori mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia terkejut saat Gaara menceritakan di bagian yang membuat Gaara masih frustrasi sampai saat ini.

"Sasori, jika semalam aku tidak bisa menahan diriku maka…"

"Maka akan kupastikan kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu," lanjut Sasori yang memotong ucapan Gaara.

"Tunggu, kenapa hanya aku? Sakura juga bersalah," ucap Gaara tidak terima.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau adikku itu tidak peka, dia juga masih kekanakan."

"Benar, dan bodohnya aku sangat mencintai gadis bodoh dan manja sepertinya," aku Gaara.

Sasori menggeleng. Setelah mendengar semua ini ia merasakan tenggorokannya mongering. Padahal yang bercerita adalah Gaara. Ia meminum tehnya dengan sekali teguk kemudian menuangkan lagi teh ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Sasori, sudahlah. Aku ingin melupakannya."

"Baiklah, kau benar."

"Jadi, apa alasan mengundangku datang kemari?"

Gaara berasal dari Kerajaan Suna. Ia datang ke Konoha begitu mendapat panggilan dari Sasori yang mengatakan ada hal gawat. Sebagai sekutu Konoha dan calon suami dari putri kerajaan Konoha, ia harus turut andil dalam masalah ini.

Sasori dan Gaara membicarakan hal yang serius di ruangan kerja Sasori. Hanya berdua ditemani dengan teh. Pembicaraan mereka menyita waktu yang lama. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Jika waktunya telah datang, aku akan mengerahkan semua pasukanku untuk membantu Konoha," kata Gaara dengan mantap.

"Terima kasih, calon adik iparku," ucap Sasori tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yeay, selesai juga chapter 3. Duh jadi bingung deh mau di chapter mana mulai konfliknya. Tapi tunggu chapter depan atau depannya lagi ya. Pasti bakal cepet kok karena inti ceritanya belum muncul hehe.**

 **Maaf banget ya sangat telat, padahal udah nentuin bakal update seminggu sekali, tapi kayaknya ngga bisa. Aku akan update saat punya waktu luang ya. Insya Allah ngga lama2 kok hehe.**

 **Makasih banyak atas dukungannya ya. Tetep tunggu update chapter terbarunya ya. Eit, bagi yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya, tolong hehe. Kalo ada typo, tolong diingatkan ya. Mau kritik dan saran boleh, kalo mau lewat PM juga boleh. See ya~**

 **Salam dari Murachan~**


	5. Chapter 4

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _A Fanfiction_

 _Title : Flower Fate_

 _by Murahime_

 _Main Characters : Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Chapter 4_

 _DLDR_

 _RnR, please!_

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

Mebuki sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia duduk di atas bantal duduk. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, membiarkan udara yang terasa dingin memasuki kamarnya. Kedua tangannya memegang jarum. Di sampingnya terdapat wadah berisi benang wol dengan berbagai warna.

Ia sedang merajut saat ini. Rencananya ia ingin membuatkan syal untuk Sakura. Syal ini sudah dikerjakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mebuki memastikan syalnya akan selesai sebelum cuaca semakin dingin.

Mebuki menuangkan air hangat, kemudian meminumnya. Udara di luar sudah mulai dingin, tapi ia ingin menikmatinya. Pohon yang berada di luar kamarnya sudah kehilangan daunnya.

" _Okaa-sama_."

Mebuki tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

" _Okaa-sama_."

Mebuki merasakan tangan yang melingkari lehernya. Bahunya terasa berat karena ada sebuah kepala yang bersandar di sana.

"Kau sudah membaik?" tanya Mebuki pada putrinya.

"Aku tidak sakit, _Okaa-sama_ ," elak Sakura.

"Tapi kau selalu murung dan diam belakangan ini."

Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia berpindah duduk di samping ibunya.

"Benar, _Okaa-sama_. Aku kepikiran suatu hal," gumamnya pelan.

Mebuki bisa mendengarnya, "Hal apa?"

Sakura menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, " _Okaa-sama_ , apa Gaara datang kemari untuk membicarakan pernikahan?"

"Gaara?" Mebuki bingung, "Gaara datang kemari?"

Sakura tak kalah bingung. Apa ibunya tidak tahu, ataukah Gaara yang tidak memberi tahu. Tapi semalam Gaara mengatakan bahwa kakaknya yang memanggilnya. Jadi bisa dipastikan urusan Gaara ada dengan kakaknya.

Jika urusannya dengan kakaknya, tidak mungkin membicarakan pernikahan. Dasar bodoh.

"Gaara bilang dia datang diundang _onii-sama_ ," kata Sakura memberi tahu.

"Kalau begitu, tidak mungkin membicarakan pernikahan," jelas Mebuki mencubit pipi Sakura karena gemas.

"Aduh, _Okaa-sama_ ," Sakura mengaduh sambil memegangi pipinya.

Benar kan, mana mungkin mereka membahas pernikahan. Ibunya saja berpikir begitu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, _Okaa-sama_ ," ucap Sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mau menemani _okaa-sama_?"

"Maaf, _Okaa-sama_ , aku harus bicara dengan _onii-sama_ sekarang. Ini sangat penting," Sakura menolak dengan halus.

"Aku akan bicara dengan _Okaa-sama_ lagi nanti."

Sakura mencium sebelah pipi ibunya dengan lembut. Ia membungkuk memberi salam pada ibunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

Mebuki kembali lagi merajut dengan sendirian.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan lesu. Wajahnya murung. Ia kecewa dengan hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Tidak hanya hari ini sebenarnya, tapi sudah 3 hari yang lalu sejak ia menemui ibunya yang sedang merajut.

Sakura tidak mengerti, apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Sangat menjengkelkan. Ia tidak bisa menemui kakaknya. Jika berhasil melihatnya, pasti sedang sibuk. Ketika mencari informasi dari kakak iparnya pun tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskannya.

Ia semakin bingung. Surat-surat ini sudah membuat pikirannya kalut. Ia harus segera bicara dengan Sasori, tapi selalu saja gagal. Ini sangatlah penting. Mungkin saja menyangkut tentang masalah kerajaan.

"Pelayan!" teriak Sakura memanggil pelayan.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Buatkan teh hijau untukku, satu teko penuh. Tambahkan juga perasan lemon. Cepat dan bawakan ke kamarku."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera pergi.

Sakura tengkurap di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya ia ternggelamkan di bantal empuknya. Perasaannya semakin tidak tenang. Menghitung hari, ia yakin malam ini akan ada surat lagi yang datang untuknya. Kali ini apa lagi isinya, ia berusaha menebaknya.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Sakura berteriak. Untung saja teriakannya dapat diredam oleh bantalnya.

Tanpa sadar matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis. Semua yang telah terjadi sangatlah menyulitkan baginya. Tiga hari ini ia kembali menjadi dirinya karena berkepentingan menemui kakaknya. Maka dari itu sepanjang hari ia berusaha mengulas senyumnya ketika berkeliling istana.

" _Hime-sama_ , saya membawakan tehnya."

Sakura melirik di sudut matanya. Pelayannya telah datang membawa teh hijau yang ia minta, lengkap dengan cangkirnya. Uap panas mengepul di lubang teko cantik itu.

"Letakkan saja. Aku akan meminumnya nanti, dan cepat keluar dari sini."

Nampan dengn teko berisi teh hijau dan cangkir kosong diletakkan di meja. Selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, pelayan membungkuk kepada Sakura untuk pergi.

Sakura masih belum mau beranjak. Padahal tehnya sudah datang. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak ingin meminumnya. Perasaannya kacau.

Lama ia tengkurap, tanpa sadar Sakura tertidur pulas.

*

Hana keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika melihat Sasori memasuki kamarnya. Sasori langsung mengambil air minum dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

" _Anata_ , ada apa? Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Hana mendekati suaminya setelah menggantungkan handuknya.

Sasori mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hana berusaha mempercayainya.

"Iya, Hana," jawab Sasori pelan.

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Hana masih belum percaya.

Sasori menghadap kepada Hana. Ia menatap lurus matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku seperti ini karena pekerjaanku yang sangat banyak dan membuatku lelah."

Hana mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil secangkir teh hijau untuk Sasori. Ia sudah menyiapkannya sebelum Sasori selesai dengan urusannya. Hana memberikan tehnya kepada Sasori.

" _Arigatou, Anata_ ," Sasori menerima tehnya.

Selagi Sasori menikmati tehnya, Hana menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya mandi. Ia juga meletakkan lilin aromaterapi kayu manis di samping bak mandi, sesuai dengan kebiasaan Sasori ketika mandi.

Hana keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Sasori masih meminum tehnya. Tidak tahu sudah cangkir yang ke berapa. Melihat dari cara minumnya yang cepat, mungkin sudah lebih dari 3 cangkir.

" _Anata_ , mandilah sekarang. Setelah itu, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Sasori meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong. Ia menerima handuk dari tangan Hana. Ia melepaskan pakaian luarnya dan memberikannya kepada Hana.

Sembari menunggu Sasori selesai mandi, Hana membaca buku. Ia baru saja membaca buku ini kemarin dan isinya sangat bagus. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikannya tapi sibuk karena urusannya dengan Yukio. Yukio yang baru saja memulai sekolahnya memiliki semangat belajar yang tinggi dan memintanya mendampingi belajar sepanjang hari.

Setelah 30 menit, Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Ia menghampiri Hana dan naik ke ranjangnya. Hana masih hanyut dengan bukunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasori tanpa basa-basi.

Hana terkejut karena tidak menyadari Sasori sudah di sampingnya. Ia memberikan pembatas buku dan menutup bukunya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya memberitahumu saja. Tadi siang seseorang datang kemari untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang penting."

"Hal penting apa?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang itu sangat penting sampai-sampai dia mencarimu ke seluruh istana."

"Siapa yang mencariku?"

"Sakura."

*

Ia terduduk di lantai, menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki ranjangnya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk, mendekatkan lututnya ke dadanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya. Di depannya, ada sebuah kertas tergeletak.

Sudah ia duga, malam ini pasti akan datang lagi. Sebuah surat dari orang yang sama, dengan lambing yang sama untuk cap suratnya. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seharusnya ia segera menemui kakaknya dan berbicara dengannya.

Sakura melihat surat itu lagi. Isinya sudah membuatnya semakin kalut. Ia yakin ini bukan masalah kecil. Air matanya mengalir ketika lagi ia membacanya dengan teliti.

 _Kau menerima surat ini lagi. Aku janji ini yang terakhir karena setelah ini aku akan datang untuk membawamu, entah kau menyetujuinya atau tidak. Kapan aku akan datang, kau tunggu saja. Yang jelas tidak akan lama lagi_.

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi, dan mengapa aku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku."

Malam ini, Sakura menangis dalam gelapnya malam dan dinginnya udara di luar.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Yatta, chapter 4 udah selesai.**

 **Maaf banget telat kebangetan, ngga bisa nepatin janji untuk _update_ tiap minggu. Kehidupan di dunia nyata cukup sibuk. Sebenarnya ini udah lama ditulis hehe. Maaf banget ya.**

 **Gimana gimana? Sukakah dengan cerita chapter ini? Semoga suka yah. Yang masih nunggu kapan Sasuke muncul, tunggu aja ya hehe. Pasti muncul kok, tenang aja.**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah mau ngikutin fanfic ini. Huhu terharu deh. Buat _review_ maaf ya ngga bisa balas, kuanggap sudah terwakili dengan _update_ -an chapter baru, hehe. Kalo mau ngasih saran dan kritik boleh banget ya, lewat review atau PM kalo mau. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya (ngga tahu kapan TT). Jaa ne~**

 **Salam dari Murachan~**


End file.
